SPECIAL: One Month Long Wife Swap
by Nilaloveswriting
Summary: Hey this is my first story so if it sucks let me know I could care less about bad reviews I see them as helping hands anyway after being inspired by other wife swap stories i made my own but to make it more messed up i made it a one month long episode


TRUTH OR DARE (EMMETT STYLE)

EMMETT PoV

"Well everybody I have a song to dedicate to my lovely Bella about Edward" i said into Alice's brush "Just give me like five more minutes so i can look for the song"

~~~~~~10 min later~~~~~~

"Yo Emmett what's taking so long" asked Alice "Wait your god damn self i already found it"

Cups of the Rosy

Bitches in my old phone

I should call one and go home

I've been in this club to long

The woman that i would try

Is happy with a good guy

But i've been drinking so much

That i'ma call her anyway and say

(i walked up to Bella and grabed her face)

"Fuck that nigga that you love so bad"

"Ok folks i'm sure you get the point Bella leave Eddy's little ass if he doesn't fuck you right this second" I said with a serious face well as serious as i could "Or get the fuck out my house because there are no virgins allowed"

(everyone)

blink

blink

blink

blink

what the fuck

Edward PoV

"what the fuck is wrong with you Emmett" i said very annoyed because he put my sex life (which was non exsistent as of yet) to the center of attention "Come on Eddy we all know you wouldn't be so damn uptight if you had a good fuck i bet Carlisle even agrees with me on that one"

"Bella actually looks like she would be a good fuck" Jasper said rubbing his chin "You know what i agree fully" Emmett added which caused this day to become my worst nightmare

And to make it even worse Alice and Rosalie both in unisom "That is so fucking true i would totally tap that"

Emmett PoV

Oh my god i can't believe Rosalie actually said that that is so hot i want to fuck her right now "Emmett what did you just say" Alice asked looking highly disturbed well i guess i said that thought out loud and Bella she just looked so afraid and disturbed that she looked like she was ready to run far away from this house and never return but we all knew she wouldn't because of her dear and darling Eddykins "So aside from Emmett's sexual comentation lets play a game a very fun game are you guys in" Alice asked "What game Alice" Edward asked I'm guessing she blocked her thoughts from him again "The dreaded Cullen truth or dare" she said and Jasper said the dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun noise that is usually in funny scary movies. Edward makes random apperance and says " I heard the dun dun dun! WHO DID IT!" Bella love please say it isn't so!" Bella responds" yes dear i'm afraid so their playing...truth or dare" Jasper once again dun dun duns. Edward responds "Oh that's all? I thought they we're gonna make Carlisle strip..." Everyone looks at Esme and smirks. Esme screams under pressure "ALL RIGHT YOU CAUGHT ME I WAS HAVING DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT CARLISLE!" Everyone laughs and Edward bursts out and says" guys let's just leave Esme alone and play the game already." Alice giggles with joy and says" as long as there's gonna be some dirty dares I'm with it!" Bella's face drains of color and she quietly says" dear god please don't" Alice reassuress her" everything is gonna be fine besides it's just a game it's not that critical Bella, relax" Bella relaxes and says "Alright let's play." "BOYAHH!" "Dammit Emmett do you have to be so damn loud" says Jasper. Emmett smirks nd says "It just wouldn't be me if i wasn't now would it."

A/N: Nila: I own nothing except naked Carlisle pictures

Esme: Hey give me those back how the hell did you get in my closet

Everyone: Esme what the hell

Esme: *blushes and leaves*

Nila: Okaaaaay back to the story

AJ 24 Rulzz: GIVE ME THE PICS I CAN RUN FASTER! DIP GUYS! *everyone runs to foreign island.* We appreciated your support but you must wait for me and nila's next funny chapter. Nila get ur ass over here so we can stir up some dirty, weird, and awkward dares! *Nila runs away and i chase her then tackle her to ground.* Sorry guys to be continued... *continues pummeling Nila*

Nila:Get the hell off me crazy *pushes AJ off*


End file.
